Terminal enclosures located outside provide a protected and environmentally secure system for management and administration of fiber optic cables. Such terminal enclosures are typically located above ground or below ground in vaults. In below ground applications, it is desirable to provide access to the terminal enclosures so that modifications to the fiber optic terminations in the terminal enclosure can be made.